


First Meetings

by Pkducklett



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, implications of past traumas, mentions of fear of hospitals/doctors, trigger mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkducklett/pseuds/Pkducklett
Summary: "As Pyro would later recall, it would take awhile to be safe around the doctor and his room. It would take time before they could let the old feelings go, but as time past they slowly would stop resurfacing."





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 11-19-2018 on my writing tumblr blog. This was written in participation of @axis-intercept's (on tumblr) Pyro/Medic week. This was for day 1's prompt "First Meeting".

They stared at the doorway, seemingly fascinated by its contents but also too fixated on its entrance to disturb it. Everything so far had been new. A new place to stay, one with more colors and less locks. A new set of clothes, that were heavier yes, but allowed for more movement. A new name, one that gave them purpose and dignity. It was so new and so exciting. They hardly could contain their pure joy at this new adventure lay before them. They fixated on every detail, not wanting to forget a single moment. The pure ecstasy of even the one phrase made their heart flutter in glee: _“Welcome to the team, Pyro”_.  
The door that Pyro had stopped at was one off the main room to the new place, which they learned was called “the base”. The contents of the room were taped just above the door knob and read “ ~~The Infirmary~~ -Medic’s Laboratory”. For the sake of intaking each new detail, Pyro stared at the note for a solid three minutes. By which time, the door swung open. Pyro jumped back, just barely missing the impact with the door by mere inches.  
The first object of attention to catch Pyro’s eye was the door opener themselves, a taller man appearing to be in his forties with dark hair glasses and sporting a lab coat as if it were a cape ~~a doctor~~. The next was a glance into the room in which he had left, it was white with bright lights and an exam table sat in the middle ~~just like the old place~~. In their mind, it felt like an eternity taking in this new information, yet it was only a few seconds.  
“Ah, the new teammate.” the door opener spoke in an english that Pyro was unfamiliar with. “Pyro, ja? I just read your file, very impressive.”  
Though the last statement was meant as a compliment, Pyro could not take it as one. For the first time in the new place, they felt frozen, scared. All the feelings from the old place were resurfacing.  
The door opener though, seemed oblivious at the transformation happening within the suit and continued speaking. “I suppose I should introduce myself, I’m the team’s medic, or the one who follows you around the battle making sure you don’t die.” He paused to chuckled at his own joke, and Pyro felt his heart drop. “Anywho, I’ll have you come by later so I can get you started on the basics; get you programmed to the respawn, sync your vitals to the medi-”  
He stopped mid sentence, for the first time noticing Pyro’s silence and lack of movement. “Anyway” he picked up after an awkward few seconds. “Since ve’ll be starting all over, I won’t be needing this.” He said, dropping a cream folder to the ground. The thump noise as it fell, shook Pyro from their apparent transe, as they bent down to investigate. “It’s your file. Worthless now that I’ve taken over. You may as well have it, it details all of your past quite efficiently if I do say so myself, but like I said, worthless to me now. Maybe you can find use in it. I don’t know, I’d think it would make good kindling.” He gave a knowing smile and turned and walked down the hall.  
Pyro was caught looking in confusion at the doctor’s coat as he strode down the hall, and the mess of papers on the floor. Kindling, surely he was lying; all doctors lied, Pyro remembered that from the old place. However, they also remembered that it was important to take what chances you had when given, so they scooped up the papers and retreated to the room they were assigned.

* * *

Later Pyro would come face to face with the doctor again. They would be confused when asked if they burned the file, and inquire as to why that mattered. The doctor would laugh, in a way that would be scary at first and say “Because you live in the present, not the past. And if the past is terrible, you don’t keep it.” They would be further surprised when they are handed a lighter by the doctor. “But ultimately it is up to you.” He would once again, turn and walk away.  
As Pyro would later recall, it would take awhile to be safe around the doctor and his room. It would take time before they could let the old feelings go, but as time past they slowly would stop resurfacing. Pyro would recall the patience of their team, of the doctor. They would remember the welcome distraction each person would give, how they all help in their own way. But most significantly, Pyro would remember how warm the fire felt as they burnt their papers.


End file.
